diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/12 March 2017
11:55 >urthphuul 11:55 wth 11:55 Mayhaps. I'll experiment a bit. 11:56 One of these days Count will screw up & I’ll make a demeaning nickname >:D 11:56 yeah, ursuul you're idea is totally possible 11:56 Coconut of Howard 11:56 lol 11:56 XD 11:56 you know I lived in Pasadena? 11:56 lmao 11:56 Really? Good stuff. 11:56 I've lived in michigan my entire life ._. 11:56 ew 11:56 East Coast best Coast 11:56 >ew 11:57 (pissed) 11:57 Cat onion honeybooboo 11:57 lmao 11:57 you ain’t even on a coast 11:57 You're on a lake. lulz 11:57 west US is bae 11:57 ew 11:57 Who needs a coast - we have 14,000 lakes surrounding us 11:57 oceans>lakes 11:57 ^ 11:57 hah 11:57 get hecked Count 11:58 How are oceans better? 11:58 who needs a coast when you're country has like the most freshwater on earth 11:58 #GetHecke 11:58 *hecked 11:58 (grin2) 11:58 can’t even roast right 11:58 XD 11:58 I try 11:58 They're salty as hell, hurt your eyes a lot worse, leaves salt in your mouth, dries out your skin afterwards, and houses sharks in the water 11:58 I try, Ursuul 11:58 lakes>oceans 11:58 ^ 11:58 smells less like rotting plants 11:58 & like real water 11:58 ? 11:58 What kinda lake have you been going into lol 11:59 Lakes>>>>>>>>>>>>>>oceans 11:59 sounds like a sewage dump 11:59 Oceans are terrible 11:59 factually incorrect Aysh :^) 11:59 and usually deadly 11:59 objectively wrong 11:59 :) 11:59 I'm on smg's side 11:59 ursuul is sad that he's wrong 11:59 lakes ftw 11:59 I am Pyrocynical - I am always right because I'm awesome 11:59 >Lakes vs. Oceans turns into diep.io sandbox topic 11:59 kappa 12:00 I love pyrocynical lol 12:00 (I'd screw him) 12:00 pyro is toxic shiet 12:00 who needs a lake when you have the Chesapeake 12:00 he's the chopping block of jokes 12:00 Chesapeake > everything 12:00 Who needs a lake when you- 12:00 yes 12:00 Except for all teh poo that got leaked a few months back. 12:00 that's factually incorrect ; ) 12:00 yeah but CRABS 12:00 Can’t get good crabs from a lake! 12:00 Because everything includes - 12:01 Several million gallons of poo in mah crabs. 12:01 lol 12:01 have you been smokin crack 12:01 lol wut? 12:01 who needs crabs when you have spam 12:01 just put some Old Bay on it you won’t taste nothin’ 12:01 Spam is for Russians 12:01 idiot 12:01 XDDDDDD 12:01 how did millions of gallons of literal shit get dumped into the chesapeake? (or however the hell you spell that crap) 12:01 you spelled it roight 12:01 i did? 12:01 yep 12:01 fuck yeah swag 12:02 Sewage pipes burst and bled into the rivers leading to the Chesapeake. 12:02 you're supposed to say "the bombbing rushkis" 12:02 Speaking of sewage... 12:02 that sounds absolutely disgusting 12:02 you can’t spill anything without it landing in the Chesapeake 12:02 ^ 12:02 anyway lads 12:02 So therefore the ch- 12:02 That sounds terrible 12:02 let us get to Ultra’s topic 12:02 so that we can go to Diep.io afterward 12:02 >Serious modeTM 12:02 Poo floating past mah house 12:02 lol 12:02 ENOUGH SHIT IN THE CHATROOM 12:02 rip Count 12:02 :3 12:02 ^c wat i did there? 12:03 Me: 12:03 *rips pants down and takes a shit* 12:03 nigga can you not 12:03 ANYWAYS... 12:03 You were saying? Something serious... 12:03 lol this chat is kilt 12:03 wat wuz recon's topic 12:03 NIGGA CAN YOU 12:03 EAT TABLES 12:03 It was the Style Guide 12:03 roight 12:03 I will work on it, to make it short & easy to read. 12:04 & I will link it in Community Corner 12:04 as well as in the Welcome Message 12:04 received by all new users 12:04 wut teh fuck does "is kilt" mean 12:04 I will also overhaul the Welcome Message to make it look prettier & less like a wall of text 12:04 because right now that’s what it is 12:04 how bad of a wall of text 12:04 & hasn’t been updated in months 12:04 just...read it lol 12:04 scale of 1-10 12:04 10 is bad 12:04 9 12:04 ouch 12:04 huh? 12:05 he comcorner is what's a wall of text? 12:05 no fam 12:05 the Welcome Message 12:05 the automatic welcome message 12:05 I can't see for myself because Urthphuul removed mine from my wall. 12:05 12:05 the thing that first spams your message wall 12:05 ......."Hello and welcome- 12:05 I had 2 m8 12:05 ohhhhhhh 12:05 2 save embarassment 12:05 y doe 12:06 I would love to help restyle that 12:06 bcuz 12:06 >cuz reasons m8 12:06 well Aysh you are welcome to work on a draft 12:06 : D 12:06 the welcome message shouldn' 12:06 also Count I remove it from everyone except for plebs 12:06 :DDDDDDDDDD 12:06 shouldn't really be long at all 12:06 mayhap I should’ve left it on your wall ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:06 *claps and jumps up and down* 12:06 yeah I agree Sm 12:06 here 12:06 YAYAYAYAYAYYAAY 12:06 I will get a well made example 12:06 kk 12:06 is it mine? 12:07 lolnoplz 12:07 Hold your horses lads 12:07 mine is bugged or some shit cause SR fucked with it 12:07 Do I gett- 12:07 "I will get a well made example" 12:07 90% it's coming from the Elder Scrolls wiki 12:07 ^ 12:07 *cough* 12:07 Anyone here ever had White Caslte? 12:07 Castle* 12:07 Wrong! 12:07 lol yeah 12:07 yum yum 12:08 EW FUCK NO 12:08 THAT SHOW NEEDS TO BURN 12:08 :) 12:08 :(* 12:08 (sad) but it looks gud tho 12:08 That hideous background doe 12:08 lolololololool 12:08 :(((((((((((( 12:08 one sec 12:08 The whole fuckin show is hideous 12:08 calm your tits peeps 12:08 not just the bg 12:08 shhhh 12:08 (tear5) 12:08 fine I’ll get another one 12:08 looks good to mw 12:09 *me 12:09 but a more interesting font would make it perfect for our wiki 12:09 I mean, the size of the message text is nice and short, but the design is eh. 12:09 it's overhyped, does the same story elements again and again with henry being stalked by his mom and shit, and then the other blonde chick does some adventure shit and that 12:09 and that's the end* 12:09 *cough* not ubuntu or I'll cut your dick off *COUGH8 12:09 how about 12:09 w:c:sot:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user 12:10 oh HELL NO 12:10 Eh 12:10 :/ 12:10 the other one was way better 12:10 one more then lol 12:10 you guys dunno how to make tings pretty 12:10 Bullets are way better 12:10 no no 12:10 w:c:dragonage:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user 12:10 Little too much text now. I wouldn't read it if it popped on my wall. 12:10 gets to the point 12:10 consider the other one 12:10 don't just toss ir 12:10 aye I agree Count 12:10 while it has bullets, it does indeed seem a little too long 12:11 dragonage is better 12:11 how about 12:11 actually good and relevant images* 12:11 we weren't gonna use theirs 12:11 yeah 12:11 Sound good guys? 12:11 are yall- 12:11 u dead 12:11 yes, Ursuul 12:12 but it should be ever so slightly longer and more detailed 12:12 ya- 12:12 no it shouldn't.... 12:12 I disagree SM, most people won’t read long text 12:12 ^^^^^^ 12:12 nono but with bullets 12:12 needs to be short, sweet & to the point 12:12 not the main paragraph 12:12 (so I should draft it) 12:12 you can work on projects if you want Aysh 12:12 If I have your permission I may take some of your ideas 12:12 um..... 12:12 a quick intro like that one, a few bullets (less than or equal to 6-7 at most) and some closer 12:12 just let me know where you’ll work on it 12:12 or maybe no closer 12:13 well, the thing is..... 12:13 my ideas are pretty terrible most of the time so like how do I do this 12:13 not how to draft it 12:13 lol 12:13 how do I- 12:13 um..... 12:13 just start with writing shit in one giant wall 12:13 format it later 12:13 Make a user subpage and test some ideas there. 12:13 Just make User:QUEEN AYSHA/Project 12:14 yeah what count said 12:14 work on it there 12:14 than you sm and ursuul and coh 12:14 If it’s good I may take some of your ideas 12:14 well I'll try 12:14 (not to fail) 12:14 Anyway 12:14 I think we have covered enough & cut into the gaming time plenty 12:14 uh alright 12:14 Would anyone else want to say anything? 12:14 i find it easy to write a giant ass wall to get everything down, and THEN try to format it and condense it 12:14 but next topic 12:14 should- 12:14 I got it smg 12:15 FORMAT IT LATER - oh ok 12:15 but next time we should still talk more about updates and tsuff 12:15 that totally 12:15 spiralled 12:15 Well we did, we have a plan for how to integrate the new images 12:15 into something else 12:15 yeah that- 12:15 But we aren’t here to talk about what updates we’d like, but how to deal with the updates we are getting. 12:15 -_- k...... 12:16 I just had an idea about a cool update 12:16 (eh2) 12:16 The Medic 12:16 (face) 12:16 oh god 12:16 here we go 12:16 He shoots out little drones and those drones attach to other teammates and slowly heal them more 12:16 ursuul's about to have an aneurysm 12:16 little auto-repair bots 12:16 you shouldn't have- 12:16 smg, you're killing my hubby stop 12:16 7:20 we are switching to the second half of the Sandbox lol 12:16 >20 minutes late 12:17 notbad.exe 12:17 I'm outta here then 12:17 (eh) 12:17 :( 12:17 *when that time comes 12:17 imma go eat then 12:17 o 12:17 White Castle baby 12:17 swag 12:17 mmmm lol 12:17 Chick fil a> 12:17 ew nmo 12:17 >>>> 12:17 >>>>>> 12:17 what the fuck is dat? 12:17 that shit's just overhyped chicken patties 12:17 *googles it* 12:17 Um no go home you're drunk 12:17 ^ 12:17 Sm I h8 u for that 12:18 lol 12:18 THAT'S LITERALLY ALL IT IS MAN 12:18 Sm is obviously the drunk one here 12:18 ^^^^ 12:18 Chick fil a is bad and you should feel bad. 12:18 it's just a glorified chicken patty sandwhich 12:18 we're all drunk all the time lol 12:18 *dreams crushed* 12:18 and it's not even that good 12:18 I've tried it before 12:18 too salty 12:18 but muh milk shakes 12:18 like WAY too salty 12:18 >tries to google chick fil a 12:18 shit made my head into a raisin 12:18 *cries in a corner* 12:18 Salty-ass milkshakes 12:19 >presses chick flicks instead 12:19 yeah lol 12:19 salty milkshakes lmao 12:19 >killmeplz 12:19 well ice cream was originally made with salt 12:19 (eh) 12:19 TBH 12:19 get ready for a truth bomb..... 12:19 *exists* 12:19 (SHE SAID BOMB, CALL 911) 12:19 damn it 12:19 *exits* 12:19 That shit looks delicious 12:19 hecked by keyboard 12:20 like yum 12:20 yeah it looks good, but then again, ANY food on a camera looks better than reality 12:20 hiw could you n- 12:20 don’t listen to these heathens Aysh 12:20 not true 12:20 Ursuul protect me lol 12:20 true believers will enjoy the lovely goodness that is Chick Fil A 12:20 ayhsa - ursuul is just being persuaded by the corrupt US government's greed 12:20 I want on 12:20 >one 12:20 ANYWAY IT’S 7::20 12:20 I- 12:20 jfc 12:20 kfc? 12:20 that shit's good 12:21 did Ursuul just get shocked 12:21 dang flabbit 12:21 Count can you pls shoot me 12:21 >chick fil a 12:21 I’ll pay you $2 12:21 *>chick fil a is great 12:21 >AHHHHH LET'S GET OUT OF HERE 12:21 Alright lads lets go play Diep.io 12:21 YO YO YO everybody - I heard that some of yall were talkin about chicken 12:21 #ShockConfirmed 12:21 lol 12:21 wtf 12:22 wtff 12:22 ’’sup Sm #2 12:22 um..... 12:22 I'm not even gonna ask why you have an account with that name. 12:22 Don't talk to me you Chick-fil-a lover. 12:22 *eats SS kfc" 12:22 lol 12:22 KFC is the better shit 12:22 you're ded now 12:22 deal with it swag 12:22 I ate- 12:22 I have about 5-6 accounts 12:23 I've never eaten a chick fil a tho 12:23 jesus christ this chat is more cancerous than my old group chat 12:23 rip me 12:23 lol I forgot I had that emote 12:23 jesus 12:23 (Jesus) 12:23 I was actually trying to keep this account totally secret for back-door safety 12:23 (jesus) 12:23 but I just had to use it now 12:23 (Jesus) 12:23 too good of a chance 12:23 oh well 12:23 yknow wot 12:23 (Jesus) *awk silence* 12:24 I'll just have to make a better name next time 12:24 I’m just gonna pick a server & not ask you guys 12:24 just gonna post it & go 12:24 ? 12:24 MINI FACTORY SPAM??? 12:24 oh boi 12:24 pl0x make server b4 i leeve 12:24 Nah I’m gonna play as Lonely Glory, as a Penta Shot. 12:24 penta shot is cancer 12:24 2 Teams I think will be gud 12:24 lol I have a confession 12:24 2teamsmasterrace 12:24 ^ 12:24 ^ 12:25 *ccough* 12:25 needs less spawncamp tho 12:25 I remember old Team DM 12:25 good ol’ days 12:25 I have a CONFESSIO- 12:25 2 teams spawncamp = unbeatable strats 12:25 I have a LINK 12:25 get ready for it lads 12:25 lol smg 12:25 *runs to pluto* 12:25 I'm ready 12:25 diep.io/#D283273BBB303BA61DDC 12:25 10% I'll be able to connect. 12:25 I’m blue 12:26 >computer explodes 12:26 am on blu 12:26 same 12:26 and of course red is dominating 12:26 2 teams spawncamp 12:26 unbeatable strats 12:26 hi 12:27 I find that if you play as a rammer - spawncamp doesn't really matter 12:27 since you just tank everything 12:27 I'm at the bottom 12:27 of the spawn 12:28 I'll go glass triplet 12:28 I guess 12:28 #ded 12:28 stupid spawn camping manager 12:28 sone if a bitch 12:29 I'ma be a manager 12:29 - 12:29 okey then 12:29 ursuul can we go someh=where else plez 12:29 this isn't fun..... 12:30 k im outta here - gonna eat 12:30 i mite get on later 12:30 kthxbye 12:30 um I'll go too? 12:30 ursuul hello 12:30 *yells into void* 12:30 what's his prob 12:30 where's he going 12:31 He ded 12:31 *COUGH* 12:31 well that went downhill quickly 12:31 It's just me and you, CoH 12:32 y u dead Count 12:32 or maybe just me..... 12:32 You're the ded one 12:32 wtf happend 12:32 I'm still alive bruh. 12:32 o 12:32 JawaScript, Blue team. 12:32 it’s tough to level here 12:32 but it’s ideal 12:32 lots of enemies to kill 12:32 think imma overlord 12:32 no feckin- 12:32 . 12:32 Have fun I guess 12:33 Imma gonna triplet. 12:33 Wur you going? 12:33 I guess I'll just go....... 12:33 But y doe 12:33 me? 12:33 Who else? 12:33 Are you not in the server? 12:33 no I left 12:34 got killed by a manager 12:34 respawned 12:34 got killed by a booster 12:34 respawned 12:34 got killed by a smasher 12:34 gave up 12:34 Classic. This is why I use other players as shields and steal their kills. 12:34 lol 12:35 can we keep talkin or..... 12:35 I'm half here, half there. Clearly I check back more often than urthpuul. 12:35 Go ahead and monologue. :) 12:35 rip me...... 12:36 I guess I'll come back???? 12:36 Your choice Aysha. I'll prolly bounce for a bit myself in a few. 12:36 If anyone's here later, I'll be back on. 12:36 I'm suffering from several fps loss anyway. 12:37 severe* 12:37 I'm gunna go manager I guess then 12:37 Dew it 12:37 but I hate dis server 12:37 But why? #2teamsmasterrace 12:37 literally still at level 3 12:37 oh well 12:39 lvl 4...... 12:40 lvl 8 12:40 Damn battleship's following me around the map 12:41 lol 12:41 XD 12:42 jesus 12:42 Stole Urthphuul's pentagon out from under him. 12:42 thee goes me again 12:42 ded 12:42 let's go again 12:43 Remember: Use teammates as shields. :P 12:43 I tried 12:43 but the overlords drones were maxed speed 12:43 no chance 12:44 HAHA 12:45 6 points on movement speeed 12:45 SUCK IT FLUFFINATOR 12:45 SUCK MY ASS 12:45 lulz 12:46 ursuul's over here wit me 12:46 join us 12:47 Got flanked. Hold up. 12:49 good goin, Ursuul 12:49 I'm lvl 18 12:49 Dang. Ran right into a pack of overlord drones. No idea how I survived. 12:50 lol 12:50 #HP 12:50 Ursuul's da master 12:50 he's turning it 12:51 Man, he's really aggressive. 12:51 Master class in Diep tactics right here. 12:52 yep 12:52 Ursuul's a pro, unlike me 12:53 Yeah, I'm terrible, except for the few times I'm not. 12:54 I’m lagging like hell 12:54 playing awful 12:54 "playing awful" 12:54 Ok boss 12:54 lol 12:57 Finally got that ">:D" bastard. Dude thinks he can snipe me. 12:57 I'm almost lvl 30 now 12:58 gonna go jack of all trades manager build 12:58 Noice 12:58 Staying alive 12:59 uh oh 01:00 we found your battleship stalker, coh 01:00 lol 01:00 Hate that guy 01:00 lol 01:01 How am I on the leaderboard. I'm playing terribly. 01:01 (eh) lol 01:02 I should not've given up earlier 01:02 I could be kickin ass with ursuul rn lol 01:03 I can’t bloody play 01:04 the lag is killing me, I keep losing easy kills & running into polygons 01:04 it's fine 01:04 you're a pro 01:04 lvl 33, time to go to the pentagon nest 01:05 let's get some kills 01:06 ugh, I screwed up m build, oh well 01:07 died 01:07 Y- 01:07 fuck oh no 01:07 Holy crap I just had the fight of my life. 01:07 lagged out & some body build rammed me 01:07 I just got first kill 01:07 imma play bullet spam now 01:08 kk 01:08 dind meh 01:08 easier with low FPS 01:08 *find 01:08 I'm near teh top 01:08 gav 01:08 lol on leaderboard 01:08 w00t 01:08 I’m downloading another browser 01:09 Chrome over heats my computer & Opera lags 01:09 I’m so pissed lol 01:09 triple shot- 01:09 challenge or nah 01:09 ? 01:10 challenge? 01:10 hell yeah go for 100K 01:10 I almost didn’t make 100K lol 01:11 god damn it 01:12 (eh) too late 01:12 found CoH tho 01:12 ohey 01:12 you’re #1 count! 01:12 nice 01:15 manager yay 01:15 I guess count died???? 01:17 Nah I'm here 01:17 Man that was intense 01:17 I've had some brutal fights thus far. 01:18 lol 01:18 ursuul's STILL ahead of me 01:18 true mvp right there 01:18 What's his class now? 01:19 I took too long to uprgade, no kills 01:19 um, triple twin???? 01:20 only big reds are a gunner and a rammer 01:20 can't kill either of those 01:21 goodbye 01:21 I gtg 01:21 I'm gonna go take a shower 01:21 I suicided 01:21 see ya CoH 01:22 bye? 01:22 (eh) 01:23 dammit 01:23 noooo 01:23 Flew too close to the sun 01:23 happens to me a lot 01:23 come penta spam 01:24 kk 01:26 you know you can actually kill protectors? 01:28 Can you? I haven't. 01:32 need a bullet build fighter 01:32 bait it out 01:32 start shooting it 01:32 gets close retreat 01:32 bait out again 01:32 shoot 01:32 rinse repeat 01:32 after 10 minutes or so 01:32 wear down health 01:32 kill it 01:35 shit dude 01:35 close one 01:37 dammit 01:37 Need somthun better than Triplet. More bullet spread. 01:39 Penta 01:39 or Sprayer 01:40 Sprayer is gud 01:40 very your style 01:48 Penta? 01:56 nooooooooooooo 01:56 I basically drove straight into their base. -_- 01:56 #tooaggressive 01:57 Alright son, that's prolly where I'm gonna call it for the night. Triplet worked well tonight, got that requisite +100,000 score. 01:58 yeah 01:58 alright cya lad 01:59 This was fun. You should host more of these. 01:59 Aye I will, if more people showed up lol 01:59 Fingers crossed. 01:59 kthxbye 02:04 lol got too close to the sun 02:04 died 02:09 y’all still playing? 02:18 when are we playing 02:50 oh 02:50 we are kinda done lol 2017 03 12